King Julien/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *It is understood that King Julien has a crush on Marlene (since he said he was Marlene's boyfriend in Otter Things Have Happened), however he never flirts with her and barely shows (if any) affection to her when she's around in other episodes, except in The Otter Woman although he didn't know it was her. *He has been nick-named "Ring-tail" by Skipper. *Might have Osmophobia, fear/dislike of smells (especially fish), shown in Go Fish. As it turns out, any bad smell cheeses his royal highness off, as he demanded an explanation for the "Number 12" after-fumes Rico burped up in All Choked Up, and when Skipper's baby form needed a diaper-change in Rock-A-Bye Birdie, he ordered Mort to "sniff it away". *He is curiously pampered by the zoo: **There is a big inflatable jumpy-house in the lemur habitat. **The zoo allows him to have a throne. **The time he went crazy with lychee nuts, they put him on a cozy vibrating bed. *He becomes upset when people don't come to his parties, or when he's not invited if there's one. *He is very strict when it comes to touching his feet. *He flirts with Ms. Perky whenever he sees her. *In Popcorn Panic, he reveals to Maurice that he has a lazy eye. It has still to be discussed or referenced in the series. *He's fairly skilled with the Bo staff. *He knows how to play cards. *Although he has great disdain to Mort's obsession with his feet, he doesn't hate the little lemur (He likes to kick him though). **Two Feet High and Rising - Allowed Mort one hug thinking it couldn't be that bad (which was). **All King, No Kingdom - Drew himself, Mort and Maurice saying they were friends. **The Penguin Stays In the Picture - felt bad that Mort was missing. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - Tried to make Dr. Blowhole not too mad at Mort pushing buttons. **When the Chips are Down - He was happy to see him at the end of the episode. However he's usually used by Julien as a pawn, scapegoat or a strategic distraction (which the penguins do as well sometimes). *Enjoys annoying the penguins, especially Skipper. *In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he wanted to be Skipper's BFF (best friend forever). *Truth Ache exposed that he picks his nose. *He seems to enjoy golf, as seen in Launchtime and Mr. Tux. * In episodes like Paternal Egg-Stinct, Hard Boiled Eggy, and Rock-A-Bye Birdie King Julien reveals a longing to be a father (or at least a father figure), but more so then his ability to rule in a mature matter, his parenting skills are limited. *He didn't believe Maurice for a second when he gave him "the talk". *Is still unknown how Julien and the lemurs could be at the zoo. At the ending of Madagascar 2 he stayed in Africa. In the opening of the series, the lemurs arrive in a crate at the zoo. It is not known how they managed to get shipped to the Zoo, and why Alex, Gloria, Melman, and Marty did not come back. Hopefully all will be explained in Madagascar 3 or 4. A possibility is that he went back to Madagascar like he said he would at the beginning of the movie, and was then captured and shipped to the zoo. *King Julien wears different crowns, depending on the occasion. **His original crown from Madagascar, which wears in the series. **A crown made with big green and red leaves and a gecko (Stevie) on it, after giving Alex his first crown. **A crown made with falcon and flamingo feathers as "new king" in Africa (Madagascar 2). **A large wooden sacrifice crown, at the volcano (Madagascar 2). **A curse breaking crown in Misfortune Cookie similar to the first one, with more and larger leaves and a few peacock feathers. **A crown with peacock feathers and small leaves for performance in Tangled in the Web. **The last two crowns can be seen in The Otter Woman. *King Julien seems to have the role of the Unexpected Hero, always being the one to save the penguins and the others or stop a situation before it gets out of hand when needed to - **Operation: Plush & Cover - he saved the penguins and Mort from a burning death. **Miracle on Ice - he won the match all by himself. **Jungle Law - saved the zoo from going into total complete mass panic, so as Skipper said. **Snakehead! - he gave the penguins the soda bottle which saved them from the killer fish. **Zoo Tube - because he destroyed the signal to the televisions causing them to short circuit, the people came back to the zoo saving the animals from being transferred and also Mort. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - he was a double agent so eventually he turned on Dr. Blowhole, stopped his evil plans and saved the world. **The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel - being the pure-hearted one, he saw ''the Truth''causing him to figure out how to save Marlene, the Penguins, and himself from the cursed treasure. **Hard Boiled Eggy - by defeating Eggy and making him not want to be a penguin anymore, he saved Eggy from a dangerous life. **All Tied Up With a Boa - by knocking a pan of popcorn butter, slips through Savio's grasp and the penguins, his subjects, and Marlene used the butter to slip through the bars to escape and Savio is shipped back to Hoboken. **The Big Move - by turning the water vein on, thinking it as a "smoothie pipeline", every animal was sent to their habitats before the Commissioner and Alice approached the zoo. *Has actually only said Skipper's name a handful of times. (Whispers and Coups, Assault & Batteries, The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, April Fools, All Tied Up With a Boa). He usually calls Skipper a combination of the words silly, angry, frowny, flathead, and penguin. *Believes that Private is the nicest animal in the zoo, as shown in Eclipsed. *His favorite song to dance to repeats the word, "a-yo". *In Assault and Batteries it is revealed that he is very protective of his "maker of money" (''money maker). *It is seen in several episodes (Hot Ice, most notibly) that King Julien has cravings for shiny things. This little flaw in his character practically allowed the Vesuvius Twins (Pets Peeved) to steal his royal dignity as they used shiny objects as "prizes" in dangerous and/or humiliating games, until he's been reduced to a diper-chain-dancer! It wasn't until Maurice called him a "pet" and the twins yanked his chain for more dancing when he didn't feel like doing it that Julien realized his dignity was stolen, and he's reduced to a "fur-toy", but got it back by returning all the shiny objects (except the belt he "won" by eating garbage because he liked it most). *King Julien has shown that he has respect for the penguins' abilities- **He consistently calls Private cute and says that he is the nicest guy the zoo. Julien also is amazed at Private's golfing skills. **In Operation: Break-Speare, he calls Kowalski a big brained penguin. **There is an entire episode Kaboom and Kabust where he works with Rico. **In that episode, he asks "Why didn't anyone ever tell me a penguin could be so cool?". He also praised Rico's explosive expertise. **He complimented Skipper's "kingly kicking" of Mort in King Julien for a Day. *''Julien'' is spelled Julian in the video game and some merchandise of the first movie. *His father may have died, as in Rock-A-Bye Birdie, when he is pretending to die, he says "I'm coming Papa", meaning that he is saying that he will join him in the Afterlife. This isn't certain though. *Early in the series, he is characterized as stubborn and selfish. Later, he becomes plainly irresponsible and inattentive. **King Julien has parents, as he mentions his mother in Otter Gone Wild and mentions his father in The Red Squirrel. *Though he can dance to almost any music (preferably the kind played at a wild rave party) King Julien admits in The Hoboken Surprise that German Folk Music (most specifically, the Polka) is his booty's only weakness, and anything that has to do with it, like lederhosen, is a disgusting thing to witness. *On the madagascar 3 soundtrack, Danny Jacobs sings all of the songs that julien sings, although Sacha Baron Cohen voices him in the movie *In Madagascar 3 he falls in love with Sonya. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia